User talk:Ausir
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category talk:Characters page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:45, 3 November 2009 Hey that would be great, actually! Thanks for the help!--Selty 04:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Lovely, but I would (obviously) prefer some kind of background. I was told we were getting a new skin for the wikia from JoePlay, but I have no idea what's going on with that. Really good template, though. It works much more than the last one.--Selty 06:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Apologies for that silly comment, I see it now. Apart from the green picture background on the character template, i'd say this is top notch work :) Thank you so much, Ausir!--Selty 08:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Character infobox Hi, Thanks for your effect working on these templates. But I think the information is given in that "info-box" is too much. Let's try to keep it simple not complex (with the essential info only). By giving this info the "info-box" is getting unnecessarily long. We can give these info in the page. -- Snfonseka 14:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes Hi, Thanks for the quick response. Here are few ideas of mine. * We can remove the "affiliation" because for most of the characters this will be empty. Only the characters which belong to a special group(s) will need this (We can use categories for that kind of characters). * Statistics - Can you please elaborate the kind of info we are going to use on this. * Level - In most cases (if an enemy) the characters level will be balanced according to the player and we don't have a way to know the level of the character for most cases (other than companions). * Since we are keeping "appearances" part as info we can remove them from headings. * I also want to be head bureaucrat so that I can ban anyone who makes a single spelling mistack and also if I find out that any of my childhood bullies edit on this wiki I will block them because they won't be able to find me hehehehehe. And can we drop the grid format (in the info area) and keep the different between the "field name" and "content" using "bold" property (Please see Duncan). I loved the idea of introducing the "bloody" background for the heading section (where we give the "name" of the characters). So is it possible to apply a bloody (with blood spots here and there, see our "spoiler" tag for example) background for the heading section but keeping the info area as "gray" (See the current version)? I know this is too much to ask, but when I saw your new "info-box" these ideas came to me. BTW nice work so far. -- Snfonseka 15:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Also I think we should take some ideas from Loleil as well. -- Snfonseka 15:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) After discussing with User:Selty regarding the templates we decided to use the Creature template as the first step of using a common template (With some modifications). -- Snfonseka 20:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ausir! I knew your name was familiar! I can't tell you how much the fallout wiki helped me with fallout 2 last year. With you on board this place is going to be top-notch in no time. Wiki may have problem with template editor. This morning I made a minor edit to the Leliana/Dialog page in the Leliana/Morrigan (love triangle) section. I added (to 4) after "Yes, we spent the night together." in section 2. I replaced two (-3)s in section 3 with a copy of another -3 (dis)approval template from further down in the dialog section. I was unable to use the template editor. I consistently got the error "unrecognized character {" in the display preview. When I tried to modify a copy of a -6 tmplate to -3 (dis)approval, the page preview showed an extra carriage return and line feed before the approval rating's closing ")", so I did not save those edits. Instead I found and copied an intact -3 (dis)approval template. I hope you can find a person qualified to solve this problem. If you do, I would appreciate a communication explaining how this all works and what you did to fix it. I am new to this wiki and would like to learn how to be more indepently helpful. I do not even know what is the proper forum for this communication, so please forgive me, if you find this message inappropriate. A few weeks ago I tried make my first change to a page in this wiki. Whenever I used the page preview, I found that your editor was introducing corrupted extra line numbers into the outline, so I did not save any of my changes. I tried to communicate this problem to your programmers and received no response to my complaint. It does appear that someone did fix the problem. Perhaps it was only that I did not know where to look to read their response to my communication. When I made the minor edit to the Leliana/Dialog page this morning, I did two things wrong. I assumed I was still logged in. The wiki accepted the edits as from an anonymous contributor. Perhaps a warning message should be issued in these cases. Are you sure you want to accept totally anonymous edits? I also forgot to include a description of my edit in the edit summary header. Perhaps a warning would be useful in this case as well. Howard McCay 17:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The question in the interview. Hey, thanks a lot for asking the question about fusion of skill and classes in the interview. Truth be told I thought my questions would get lost amongst more interesting ones posed by the community. And I can't begin to describe how glad I am to hear that they're planning on allowing the Origin's players to wrap their story up using DLCs....that's really awesome news. Thanks. Ahoy! Avast! I haven't seen ye for quite some time, ye scurvy dog! How ya been? Project McCall is coming along great with the team, me, 11Morey and FrozenJese. I saw your news article on the front page of this Wikia about Flemeth. When you vanished I didn't know what to think, glad to see you're still active. --Foreborn (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ausir Since you're a staff member, you think you could ban User:Blehh? Because I don't think any of the admins are active ATM. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC)